1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to security procedures used to screen luggage in public transportation systems such as airlines, trains, buses, and ships. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to a device for protecting luggage from tampering and mishandling in public transportation systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Transportation security is an extremely critical and sensitive issue that especially affects the airline industry. The global travel and tourism industry relies heavily on the confidence of the traveling public in the security and safety measures taken by the airlines. With the advent of global terrorism, random and indiscriminate acts of terror are often directed at aircraft. As a result, increasingly sophisticated techniques must be developed to thwart the capability of terrorists to target and infiltrate aviation security.
The devastating attack of Sep. 11, 2001 demonstrated how determined and resourceful terrorists and corrupt organizations may be in infiltrating the airline industry from within and in circumventing public security screening procedures, and it was that attack that became a catalyst for enhanced aviation security procedures. However, it was the in-flight bombing of Pan American Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland in 1988 that brought about the new generation security profile. Failures in the previous security procedures allowed an undetected and unaccompanied checked bag to be transferred to Flight 103.
Another serious problem in the transportation security industry is baggage mishandling that not only allows terrorists to insert dangerous goods such as explosives or chemicals into luggage, but also allows corrupt employees to remove items from luggage. The term mishandling includes baggage tampering, which is the opening of luggage by airline and airport employees or other employees entrusted with the luggage. In addition to the threat of terrorism, baggage tampering is a significant financial burden and inconvenience for travelers and insurance companies and also damages the reputation and income of airlines, airports, and tourist destinations. Passengers are justifiably concerned about the possibility of being arrested and detained in foreign prisons for life or even sentenced to death as a result of detection of illegal drugs or other contraband found in their luggage with no way of proving that the illegal items were placed in the luggage without the knowledge of the passengers.
Another problem with existing baggage handling systems is misdirected baggage. Misdirected baggage results from misreading International Air Transportation Association (IATA) tags by barcode scanners, because the IATA tags are damaged, because the barcodes are obscured, or because of human error from reading the small print on the IATA tag. Misdirected baggage costs airlines millions of dollars each year.
Investigations by law enforcement, federal security agencies, airline security organizations, and journalists have uncovered a plethora of corruption and failings within the baggage handling environment, including convicted drug dealers, drug cartel members, corrupt security staff and suspected members of extremist organizations working at major international airports and airlines. Preliminary investigations have only begun to uncover these problems as further probing and background checks are conducted on thousands of airline and airport employees.